Every year millions of individuals, companies, and other institutions submit filled forms to organizations (e.g., companies, governments, non-profit organizations, etc.). For example, forms may be directed towards taxes, inventory, accounting, medical, administrative information, etc.
A form includes static text and editable fields for a user to enter (i.e., input) information. The static text describes the type of information the user is to enter into the editable fields and/or instructions for the user to enter data into the editable fields. For example, static text may correspond to a request for an individual's name. The editable fields near the request for the individual's name corresponds to a position in which the individual writes or types her name.
Over time, new versions of a form are created. Specifically, the form changes. For example, the organization that creates the form may have different requirements, may want to add clarity to the static text, or may change the visual display of the form. In such scenarios, the organization often uses the old form as a basis to generate the new form. Specifically, the organization may add new lines, modify the static text, and/or change the editable fields (e.g., amount of space, type of space, etc.).
When changes to a form occur, software products that assist users to input information into the editable fields and users of the form need to be apprised of the changes. An individual associated with the user or the software product may review the form and note the changes on the form. Thus, the software product is manually changed to represent the changes in the form and the user is apprised of the changes.